Jaune Arc Armstrong
by shuxley004416
Summary: Cardin rats Jaune out over his transcripts to Ozpin but however, due to his family lineage and his overall potential, Ozpin only suspends him with the intention of him learning new skills as a hunter. He may not have the chops to live up to his fathers side of the family but what about his mothers side of the family? (Indefinite Hiatus)
1. Rise of Jaune Arc Armstrong

**Rise of Jaune Arc Armstrong**

Jaune arc was standing before professor Ozpin in his office. He had a sinking feeling this was about his fake transcripts. Cardin must've ratted him out even after he saved him from being killed by an ursa after he tried to blackmail him into helping him humiliate Pyrrha. Well was this it? Was he going to get expelled?

''Do you know why your here Mr Arc?'' Asked Ozpin.

''I have an idea but I'm not sure if I should say it.'' Replied Jaune, hesitant to bring up his transcripts.

''Well I've called you here to discuss the legitimacy of your transcripts.'' Jaune winced realizing that he was found out. Ozpin, noticing this decided to drop the bomb.''Well Mr Arc I'm going to be quite blunt with you. I knew right from the beginning that your transcripts were fake.''

''What! Then why did you-''

''Why did I let you stay at Beacon? Well lets just say I have a knack for finding students with potential and it was obvious you would have the potential to be great being the son of two of the most well known families In Beacon.''

Yes Jaune was born into the Arc family which has a lineage of great warriors but he was also born into the lesser known yet incredibly influential Armstrong family. With many of their family members have successful military backgrounds.

Some of the most notable members were Phillip Gargantos Armstrong, the former general of the Atlesian military before Ironwood. General Olivier Mira Armstrong, General Ironwoods second in command. Major Jean Louis Armstrong, a powerful military officer well known for invigorating and raising the moral of soldiers under his command. And finally Professor Peter Port Armstrong, an Academy Professor and one of the best hunters to graduate Beacon.

''Well with that being said Mr Arc normally the punishment for faking transcripts to get into any Academy would be immediate expulsion but as I said, I see great potential in you so I'm instead going to suspend you for the next three months. I advise you use this time to learn more fundamental skills as hunter that you can capitalize on here at Beacon. You have three days to gather your things and prepare to leave out. I will inform your parents and arrange for transportation.''

Jaune, not having anything else to say just nodded and got up and turned to leave.

''Oh and before you go.'' Ozpin called just as Jaune was about to leave his office. ''I'd like to make one quick judgement call. I can see by your weapon and the armour you wear during battles that you were most likely trained to fight like an Arc. Perhaps the reason you can't seem to fight effectively is that maybe you have more in common with an Armstrong than you do an Arc.''

Jaune just walked back to his dorm in silence. Once he got back into his room he saw the usual. Ren lying on his bead reading a book and Nora jumping on her bead like a six year old on a sugar high.

''Oh hey fearless leader! What did Professor Ozpin want!? Asked Nora over enthusiastically. Jaune often wondered just why Nora was always so happy and hyper.

Jaune however knew at least one of his teammates were going to ask this but he didn't want anyone else to know about his transcripts. Out of his all of his friends only Pyrrha knew as of yet but he didn't want any others to find out just yet.

''Uh, It seems that professor Ozpin isn't happy with my current level of progression here at Beacon. So he's suspending me for the next three months so I can learn more skills as a hunter.''

As soon as he mentioned the word 'suspending' Nora suddenly stopped jumping on her bed her cheerful demeanour completely gone.

''Well sorry about this but I better get to packing. I've only got three days till I have to leave.''

 **A/N Currently this is just a test chapter to see whether people like the premise of this story or not. If this chapter gets enough buzz i'll might turn this into a full fledged story.**


	2. Armstrong training

**Chapter 2-Armstrong training**

The last three days went by quickly for Jaune Arc. They were filled with tears and goodbyes from his friends however he couldn't help but shake the feeling that once Cardin found out he was just suspended, he would blab about what he did to get into Beacon while he's gone and cause animosity against him amongst the whole Academy. A darker part of him though he should have just let that ursa kill Cardin back in forever fall but immediatly shoved those thoughts back into his subconcious.

He must have been deep in thought for a while though because before he knew it, he was already home. He couldn'thelp but feel apprehensive as he had no idea how his parents would react to his suspension. His first assumpsion was that they'd be dissapointed in him for obvious reasons.

''Well...Moment of truth i guess.'' He said to himself as he knocked on the door. Moments later it was opened by what seemed to be a more muscular, adult version of himself.

''Hey dad.'' Jaune greeted nervously.

''Jaune.'' Acknowledged his dad. ''We need to talk.''

Jaune couldn't help but worry as he followed his dad upstaira towards his parents room. Was he dissapointed in him? Was he going to take Crocea Mors from him?''

'''Ozpin told us what happened.'' His father began. ''And the you've just been suspended for three months.''

''You're dissapointed in me aren't you?'' Jaune asked abruptly, the suspense was killing him at this point.

''Well i'll be honest, I was.'" His dad admitted. ''That was until Ozpin informed me of a specific detail. That you may actually have more in common with your mothers side of the family than you do with mine.''

''Well, what do you think?'' Asked Jaune.

''Well i think based on what Ozpin's suggested. You may have potential to be a treat hunter after all. You were just trained the wrong way.''

''Well what do you suggest?'' Asked Jaune.

''Well while i discuss that with your mother. I feel you'll want too get settled. Get aquained with your sisters and such.''

 **(Meanwhile with Jaunes parents)**

''Catherine honey, can i talk to you for a moment.'' Asked Jaunes father as he walked into the kitchen.

''Of course Troy. What is it?'' She asked in response.

''Well Ozpins informed us both Jaunes been suspended in order to improve and gain much needed skill as a hunter.''

''Yes. And?'' Catherine replied wondering what Troy was getting at.

''Well i figured since he may have more in common with your family, there may be someone on your family who could help train Jaune.'' Stated Troy rather bluntly.

''Well I guess but doesn't this seem a bit too early?'' Catherine asked skeptically. '' I mean he's only recently made it home.''

''Yes i know but Ozpin's only given him three months to trian so it will be for the best if he starts early.'' Troy reasoned.

''Well ok.'' She conceded. ''Well there are really only two fighters in my family as my grandpa is retired and Olivier is busy being the generals second in command theres really only one person left. My brother Alex Louis Armstrong.

Hearing this Troy was conflicted. He wanted his son to get the right training but...Alex Louis Armstrong...Know irs not like he didn't like the man, its just that he tended to be rather...Intense.

The prime example of this was when he first went to see Catherine at the Armstrong family manor. The last thing he expected was for her brother to come running towards him with his arms outstreched to give him a huge bear hug while welcoming him to their hime.

The same day Troy also met Catherines parents too and he found out Catherine was strong enough t to lift a piano over her head single handedly. He was already as nervous as hell but what didn't help was her seemingly shirtless brother flexing his muscles which made him quite uncomfortable.

But sadly he couldn't argue. Despite how offputting he may be from time to time he was, for the most part, a pretty nice person over all. And no matter what the situation was he always made time for his family.

 **(One week later)**

The last week has went by quickly for Jaune Arc as he got re-acquainted with his family but now was the time he decided to take professor Ozpin's advice and get stronger. That was until he was interrupted by loud footsteps rushing towards him. And before he could see who it was, he was pulled into a huge bear hug.

''OH HOW WONDERFUL IT IS TO SEE MY ONE AND ONLY NEPHEW AGAIN!'' Jaunes assailant then stepped back and began to cry waterfall tears. ''HOW TRAGIC! MY ONLY NEPHEW EXPELLED FROM HIS CHOSEN HUNTING ACADEMY!''

''Nice to see you too uncle.'' Jaune replied as he slowly pried himself from his unclies bear hug.

''As for why I'm here. Your parents have informed me of your daunting situation so i came here all the way from Atlas TO TRAIN YOU!''

''Okay.'' Jaune replied slowly. ''So when do we begin?''

''RIGHT KNOW!''

''Wait wha-Aaah!'' Jaune was interrupted as his uncle shed his military coat in a flourish. Revealing his muscled torso for all the world to see.

''YOU NEED THE BODY OF A PERFECT PHYSICAL SPECIMIN TO INSPIRE YOUR TRAINING! SEE !?YOUR BECOMING LIVLIER ALREADY HA HA HA!''

 **A/N-Sorry this chapter took so long to get out but due to technical difficulties I'm stuck writing on my phone until further notice.**

 **-Also i'm going to move this story along quicker than my other stories so next chapter is going to be all the way after the three month timeskip and no longer will he be the scrawny, blonde, below average teen we all know him as.**

 **-I'm also having an important poll on my profile to decide an important factor for this series.**


	3. Jaune vs Cardin

**A/N- So the results are in and the winner is...both choices. Yes, there were eight votes to have Jaune keep Crocea Mors and eight votes to have him use a pair of gauntlets. So i've decided to include both in the story.**

 **Chapter 3 - Jaune vs Cardin**

The last three months at Beacon Academy were rather eventful concerning Jaune Arc's current situation. His friends were sad so see him go but at the same time they were grateful that he was just being suspended and life at Beacon soon returned to normal.

Or so you thought. See, only Cardin and Ozpin knew about Jaune's fake transcripts to begin with and after a while, Cardin found out that Jaune had just been suspended instead of expelled and it pissed him off because he told Ozpin about the transcripts in the hopes that he would be expelled. So since his first plan failed he decided to do the next best thing and make his fake transcripts and the reason for his suspension public news.

For Cardin, this mostly caused the desired effect and many a lot of animosity had been developed, aimed at Jaune. Many people began seeing him as nothing but a faliure, not because he had no skill but that he had cheated his way in. Many students were demanding Ozpin to expel him, he had ignored them for the most part but after a while he got annoyed and effectivley shut them all down by making a public statement to the entire student body l, stating...

"As headmaster, I choose who stay's and learns at this academy and who doesn't. If any student has a problem with that then I recommend that they change hunting academies."

But don't think Cardin is going to get of scot-free either. As previously stated only Cardin and Ozpin knew about the fake transcripts and Ozpin never told anyone so it stood to reason that Cardin had told everyone. Which Ozpin was not happy as he had to deal with dozens of outraged students. Long story short, Cardin got suspended from missions for the next week and limited to and he was restrictect to a 9:00PM curfew for the next three days.

( _Three months later)_

Jaune Arc/Armstrong and his and uncle Alex Louis Armstrong stood in Ozpins office. Jaune's suspension finally being over.

"So Mr Arc, did get develop your skills as a hunter?" Asked Ozpin.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Bellowed Major Armstrong. "Oh don't worry Ozpin. Jaune hee has been thoroughly trained in the Armstong way of fighting!"

Meanwhile Weiss, who was on her way to combat class, happened to be walking by Ozpin's office when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming inside. She was a stickler for being on time but curiosity got the better of her and she looked through the little peephole in the door and she literaly could not believe what what she saw.

She saw Jaune Arc having finally returned after three months. However unlike before, he looked much more sophisticated than he did before. Instead of his black and orange hoody. He wore a black muscle shirt with a deep blue, long sleeved, hooded cloak. _(Like Edward Elric's cloak but blue instead of red.)_ And while he had Crocea Mors strapped to hid waist, he also seemed to be wearing what appeared to be spiked gauntlets.

But that was not what blew her mind. What blew her mind was that freaking Major Armstrong himself was standing next to him. earlier she had heard people talking about Jaune being accompanied by the major but she never believed them but now here it was right in front of her.

''Well Ozpin this was nice but I must be going. And Jaune, don't forget what i've taught you."

"I won't. Take care uncle."

Weiss' eyes widened when she heard him call Major Armstrong uncle. He couldn't be related someone as prestigios as the major could he? She made a mental note to ask/interrogate him about this later. She then quickly ran to class to avoid being caught eavestropping as the Major left Ozpin's office.

"Now that it's the two of us." Ozpin began. "While you were gone, there was an...Incident concerning your situation."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Well Cardin made your fake transcripts public news and it caused quite a bit of outrage among the student body."

"Oh that son of a _(Bleep)_!" Yelled Jaune with rage that nobody new he was actually capable of. It shocked even Ozpin.

"Ok first, settle down." Started Ozpin, not expecting such a volatile reaction from Jaune of all people. "Secondly, come with me."

"Why?"

"Because your team is currently waiting for you in combat class."

 _(Ten minutes later)_

In combat class Professor Goodwitch had called an intense match between Yang and Nora. She was about to call Cardin down when she heard the doors open to reveal both Professir Ozpin and Jaune.

"Oh Mr Arc, your back." Said Professor Goodwitch, causing everyone to begin murmuring amongst eachother. "Well Mr Arc please take a seat. "Now can Cardin Winchester please come down to the arena!"

Jaune watched as Cardin swaggered down to the arena. He looked pretty smug as he walked despite being one of the weakest, most big headed and over confident hunters in all of Beacon.

"Now Mr Winchester, please choose an opponent."

"Actually!" Inerrupted Ozpin. "I would like Mr Arc to fight Mr Winchester. After a quick chat it stands to reason the he has improved over the last three months and i'd like to see his progress."

"Er...very well. Jaune Arc please come down to the arena!"

Hearing that Jaune was going up against Cardin, reactions were mixed. Usually, most people expect Cardin to beat and humiliate Jaune but in this instance, opinions were more mixed. Still a majority of people expected Cardin to win but some were curious about what Ozpin meant by 'his progress'.

"I don't like this." Complained Pyrrha. "He's just come back and Ozpin pits him against Cardin."

"Well Ozpin did say he's improved." Said Blake.

"I guess we should have faith in our team leader."

As both competitors stood in the arena facing each other, decided to do what he usually does in this situation and size Jaune up. Or at leat he would if he was still taller than him because while Jaune used to stand at 6'1. He now matched Cardin's height of 6'4 but that didn't mean he wasn't going to talk big. _(I don't know his canon height so for the sake of this story. He'll be 6'4.)_

"So Jauney boy, you ready to get your ass handed to you again?" Asked cardin mockingly while drawing his mace.

"Hm." Jaune replied uncaringly while drawing Crocea Mors.

"Hmph! I wouldn't be so confident if i was you! See even Ozpin want's to see you get wrecked!"

Jaune just took a deep breath as he tried to not to let Cardin get to him. His mind drifted to a paticular past memory. He was rather young, around 5 years old. He, his mother and his grandparents were going on a trip while his aunt and uncle fought to determine who would be the next head of the Armstrong family and to put it bluntly. His uncle didn't stand a chance. He got thrown about like a ragdoll, that's how outmached he was.

"Ok! Jaune Arc vs Cardin Winchester! Let the match begin!" Goodwitch announced.

Then just like how Cardin alway's fights. He charges at his opponent in a straight line with his weapon raised. And he's suprised as to why he loses 95% of his matches, 40% of which are in record time.

 _(Five minutes later)_

The match had just recently started and it was already clear who the victor is but it wasn't what you'd expect. Instead of Cardin humiliating Jaune infront of the entire class, Jaune was using his newly aquired Armstrong strength to freaking throw Cardin around like a ragdoll. Everyone watching was either covering their eyes or cringing, Cardin was getting beaten down so badly.

"What is even happening right now!" Shrieked Weiss.

"What's happening is that Cardin's finally getting his ass beat!" Replied Yang while covering Ruby's eye's.

"How did he get this strong in just three months!?" Asked Blake.

"Break his legs!" Bellowed Nora.

"No Nora!" Reprimanded Ren.

Meanwhile, Cardin's teammates. Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark were all watching firsthand and cringing at their team leaders brutal beatdown.

"It's probably not as bad as it looks...Right?" Asked Russel nervously.

"OH MY GOD!" _(CRASH)_ "OH! MY! GOD!" _(SMASH)_

Well...I'm sure he'll be ok." Said Sky, trying to reassure his teammates.

"HE'S LYING! I WON'T BE OK!" _(CRASH)_ "CALL 911!" _(SMASH)_

Luckily Cardin was quite literally saved by the bell as the bell/alarm went off, signifying the end of the match. Jaune looked up to see that his aura was at just 2%.

"Ok stop! Stop right now!" Yelled Goodwitch as she stepped into the arena. "Can someone come take Mr Wincheser to the infirmary please."

As Cardin's three teammates cane down to take their fallen leader away, Goodwitch turned to look at Jaune. She wanted to scold him for his brutality but looking back, there wasn't really anything he could fault him for. Cardin's initial attack was obvious, he took advantage of that and overpowered him.

"Mr Arc please return to your seat." Said Goodwitch.

Jaune did as he was told as went back to his seat, with all of the student's present staring at him as he walked. He was sure the coming day's here at Beacon wouls be interesting.

 **A/N-So there you go, Jaune's back at Beacon and he completley wrecked Cardin in front of everyone. However i'm pretty sure many viewers expected a more fleshed out fight scene but i kept it short because of the length of this chapter. However i am planning for Jaune to have a more fleshed out fight in the future. I'm thing maybe against either Weiss, Yang or Pyrrha but you never know.**


	4. Notice

**Sorry for being gone for so long but due to life getting in the way I don't have much time for Fanfiction anymore and I'm sad to say that this was a 'spur of the moment' story. I had just come up the idea for the story on a whim and I turned it into a story without much thought on where to go with it which I feel is the reason why many stories are left unfinished. But as I said with Jaune Arc-Merc with a Mouth, this story does have numerous readers despite only being a few chapters long so if anyone wants to have this story their own their welcome to.**

 **Anyway, this story will be going on an indefinite hiatus.**


End file.
